


Distraction

by 447AM



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Night Stand, Smut, Zikyung break up, bartender Minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/447AM/pseuds/447AM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tries to forget Jiho and meets Minhyuk who tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

Its what people do, Kyung tells himself as he enters the bar.  
After a break up, people go out and have fun and drink and forget.  
He sits down on one of the high stools next to the counter. Jiho would have made fun of Kyung for still being smaller than him. Kyung would have said something witty in response. They’d laugh. Kyung bites his lip. He misses Jiho. It’s been a week, the first week in forever without him. Everyone in the room is with someone else, a group of friends, a lover. Kyung is alone. If he had invited someone to come with him, they would have asked about Jiho. He didn’t find the courage yet to tell anyone.  
He’s sure Jiho didn’t either - too busy.  
It’s the saddest reason to break up to Kyung, when love is still there, but the time to embrace it is not. If he’s being honest to himself, he has spent many weeks without Jiho, went days without even a single text from him. It hurt. It still does. 

‘What can I get you?’  
Kyung looks up. The bartender is smiling. Even in the dim lights of the bar, Kyung can tell he’s handsome, black short hair, simple white T-Shirt with a deep V-Neck.  
If he was here with Jiho, he’d order beer. But he needs to stop thinking about him, needs to get away from everything he stands for. It’s ridiculous that even things as simple as beer and a stool can cause a sting in his chest.  
'Are you okay?‘  
The guy tilts his head, concerned look on his face. Kyung didn’t sleep a lot the past months, head always full of Jiho, their fights, and the possibility of him leaving, abandoning Kyung. It shows in his face, his dull eyes, framed by dark circles. The last week, he dreamt of the good times with Jiho and he woke up feeling more exhausted than before every time.  
Kyungs mouth is faster as his mind as usual and he forgets to lie.  
‘I just went through a breakup, I just want to, yknow.‘ Just a second later he’s embarrassed. He never wanted to become that guy, miserably sitting alone, venting to the bartender who pretends to listen while giving him another drink.  
'Oh man. How about a shot or two then.‘ He makes the kind of smile that’s meant to be comforting but turns out pitying and awkward. Kyung nods anyways, checks his phone. He sent Jiho a text hours ago, asking when he could get his stuff from Jihos apartment. No reply, he hash’t even seen the message yet. Busy busy Jiho.  
The bartender places two shots in front of Kyung. 'I’d drink with you, but I drove here and I’m not about public transport.‘ He laughs, and Kyung notices the dimple on his right cheek.  
'Minhyuk, by the way.‘ He reaches out his hand and Kyung shakes it half heartedly.  
'Kyung.‘  
He drowns the first glass immediately, feels the burn in the back of his throat. Jiho always used to imitate his face when he does shots, nose scrunched and eyes pressed shut.  
'You wanna talk about it?‘  
'Rather not. Just want to not think about it for tonight.‘  
'Looking for distraction, huh?’  
Kyung nods.  
'Well, if you don’t wanna talk, I can. It’s better than just staring into the abyss the whole night.‘  
This time, his smile is honest and Kyung just nods again, not feeling like saying anything. Why not. It’s what people do, meet new people. He throws his head back when he takes the second shot and Minhyuk starts by telling him how he got this job in the first place.

People come and go and Kyung is still sitting on the stool, now with a cocktail MInhyuk recommended. Jiho rarely drank anything sugary like this. Except for energy drinks so he can stay away in the studio for longer, work some more.  
Kyung feels his phone buzzing twice while Minhyuk says how he’d rather be a full time dance instructor and talks about his crew and their new project. He doesn’t check and just keeps on listening.  
Minhyuk can talk a lot about dancing, his face lights up and his voice get excited and higher than usual. He seems so passionate and something inside Kyung wants to compare it to Jihos enthusiasm when it comes to music.

Time passes and Kyung eventually finds himself spilling everything that’s on his mind. Jiho, his own hobbies, their fights, how lonely he has felt, more Jiho. This time it’s Minhyuk who is listening. He really needed that, someone just letting him talk. Minhyuk doesn’t comment, doesn’t judge. When Kyung is done, he feels the tension falling of his body, let’s his shoulders fall and breathes out.  
MInhyuk taps his fingers on the counter.  
'You should just hook up with someone. You know, to distract you. It also didn’t sound like you guys did anything the last, what, months?‘  
'I don’t think I can, I’m not the type. I can’t flirt or seduce.‘ He ignores the last part, even though Minhyuk is right.  
'You’re cute though. I’d hook up with you.‘  
'You would?‘  
'Sure, why not.‘  
He smirks, looking down at the glass he’s drying with a rag. 

Time passes and something changes between them. Minhyuk left his place behind the counter to sit next to Kyung, only leaving to mix drinks and get beer bottles, but always returning.  
He's touchy, leaves his hand on Kyung thigh when he’s talking, mostly on top, close to the knee, but sometimes higher up, on the inside, fingers tracing along the seam of his jeans.  
Minhyuks words are stuck in his head, glowing bright like the neon signs down the street. Distraction. 'I’d hook up with you.‘. Minhyuk is handsome, has a nice smile, pretty hands. Kyung is sure he’s toned, muscular in the best way. He’s a dancer, after all. His attention feels good, his touches better.

'Kyung? Do you want a last drink, we wanna close for tonight.‘  
Kyung looks around. All the friends, couples are gone. It’s just Minhyuk and him and two other waiters.  
'No, I’m good, I’m just gonna go home.‘  
'If you want, we could go to my place.‘  
There is something in Minhyuks voice, in the way he lets the last words hang in the air. His place. He said he would hook up with him. He said it’d distract him. Kyung checked his phone again when he went to the bathroom, when he was alone again, without someone to keep his mind away from Jiho.  
'We could.‘  
'Sure?‘  
Minhyuks hand is a little to close to his neck, too far away from his shoulder. His touch burns. Kyung doesn’t need to think about this for too long.  
'Sure.’

The car ride takes them half an hour, but it passes in the blink of an eye. Kyungs heart is racing. He wants this, he thinks and turns off his phone. Distraction.

Kyung hangs his jacket, watches Minhyuk do the same. He doesn’t know how to go on, he never did anything close to this before. Jiho always called One Night Stands a waste of time with disgust in his voice, even before they were dating.  
Minhyuk notices the way Kyung looks around, obviously uncomfortable.  
'Kyung, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.‘

Kyung doesn’t respond, just tugs at Minhyuks T-Shirt and pulls him in. It takes Minhyuk no time to get adjusted, to open his mouth and press Kyung against the wall. He lifts Kyungs shirt, lets his hands slide under it. Kyung shivers, the cold walls against his skin with Minhyuks warm hands touching him. Kyung gets his shirt taken off, strong hands and soft lips now all over his exposed chest.  
Minhyuk tastes less sweet than Jiho, he isn’t as gentle. Kyung likes it. He lets go, doesn’t try to be in control of the situation. This is what’s gonna happen tonight.  
Kyung sees himself with Minhyuks tongue on his neck in the mirror on the opposite wall, watches Minhyuks hands wander from his shoulders to his ass, sees himself fumbling with the buttons of Minhyuks pants. He’s getting impatient, somehow. Minhyuk is a tease, grinding against him, sliding in a thigh, everything and anything to give Kyung some kind of friction without actually touching him.  
'C’mon, let’s just fuck, ah-’ Minhyuks hand ghosts over his crotch, making his legs shake and Kyung bite his lip.  
'Where?’ Kyung shivers, Minhyuks breath feels cold against the wet traces his tongue left on Kyungs skin.  
'You decide.’  
Minhyuk grins, kisses Kyung deeply, tilts his head, then lifts him up.  
He chuckles when He sees Kyungs thrown off expression.  
'Don’t worry, you’re light.’ He kisses his cheek. Its not strange and Kyung doesn’t feel like he’s about to be fucked by a stranger. He trusts Minhyuk. Maybe He just really wants to trust him. Maybe he just really wants to get fucked. 

He wraps his legs around Minhyuks waist, sucks on his neck and earns a quiet ‘fuck’ from him. It makes Kyung smile, do it again and again. He’s really doing this. Getting distraction.  
Minhyuk carries him through the apartment, places him down on the desk in the bedroom. It’s cold against Kyungs hot skin, hard, uncomfortable. It’s real.  
He sucks on Kyungs skin, bites down onto his shoulders. Kyung breathes in the air through his teeth. It’s the good kind of pain.  
He unbuttons Kyungs pants, takes them off with his underwear. Kyung hears his belt hitting the floor, shortly followed by Minhyuks shirt and pants. Kyung was right earlier, he really does look amazing, like he’s made out of marble.

Minhyuk gets the lube out of a drawer under the desk without his eyes leaving Kyung, his other hand cupping Kyungs face. His fingers go over his lips just slightly and Kyung sucks on them, just for a moment, but enough for MInhyuk to let out a moan and make Kyung feel good again.  
'Ready?‘ Minhyuk lets go of Kyung, opens up the bottle. Kyung nods. 'Yeah.‘

Everything is upside down when Minhyuks puts in the first finger, and Kyung closes his eyes at the second.  
Minhyuk slowly increases the speed, starts twisting his wrist and Kyung feels like there is electricity running through his veins instead of blood, makings his thighs quiver and nails digging deeper into Minhyuks shoulder.  
He hears himself half screaming something filthy and disgusting. Minhyuk laughs, low and short.  
'You’re loud.’  
'Sorry.’  
'I like it.’ He curls his fingers again and Kyung bites down on his wrist. Minhyuk grins wide, his dimple showing once again.  
Kyung feels dizzy, like he’s caught in a dream. Minhyuk knows what he’s doing, and the things blur together in front of his eyes, in the shape of the moon and Jiho and then Minhyuk before dissolving back into the pictures on the wall and books on the shelf and the big closet.    
He pulls out, giving Kyung a chance to catch his breath. He get up just a little, balancing his weight on his elbows. There is not much space on the desk, even for him.  
'Don’t you want something in return?‘  
Minhyuk gently pushes him back onto the table. 'I’m not the one who needs distraction, Kyung.‘ 

'Be right back.‘ Minhyuk kisses his chest, walks to the bedside table, comes back just a moment later with a foiled condom between his fingers. Still, there is a break without touches, without moans and moving and Kyung realizes what he’s about to do. He doesn’t know Minhyuk, he’s on a table in a strangers apartment, naked, with fingers inside him just a second ago.  
Kyungs confusion and doubts are obvious, so Minhyuk hovers over him, kisses his cheek, his neck, behind his ear.  
'Relax, it’s gonna be good.‘ He rips off the packaging off the condom with his teeth.  
So Kyung relaxes, does what he’s told and ignores the voice in the back of his head that tells him to go home, the same voice that told him so many times that Jiho was worth the pain.  
Minhyuk was right, it is good.  
He knows how to move his hips, varies his speed and the force behind his thrusts so that Kyung sees stars and galaxies next to the dim light of the ceiling lamp.  
Some people believe in alternate universes, that in one of the countless galaxies there is another you. Maybe, in one of those different realities, he’s kissing Jiho. Maybe they’re still happy in that universe. Maybe Jiho never started rapping and has a normal job and is home at 7pm. Just for a second, Kyung thinks of all the times Jiho and him kissed, softly, in love, and all the times they said 'I love you‘ afterwards, limps tangled in the sheets and fingers intervined.  
Minhyuks teeth on his bottom lip throw him back into reality.

He bends Kyung in half, his spine against the hard wood. Kyung holds unto the edge of the table until his knuckles turn white.  
'Fuck, I’m close, I’m gonna-.‘  
'Not yet.‘ He says between groans, sucking on his neck and picking him up again. They kiss lazily, mouth half open and tongues barely touching, Kyung dragging his nails over Minhyuks back.  
Kyung gets laid onto the bed carefully, Minhyuk working his way from his lips to his chest, leaving marks and making Kyung moan and curse before flipping him onto his belly.  
'Is this okay?‘  
Kyung nods against the pillow. It is, it really is. Minhyuk is in control and all Kyung has to do is let it happen.  
Minhyuk has one hand in his hair, pressing him down just slightly. The other goes over his back, between his legs, starts stroking him painfully slow. Kyung whines into the soft cotton, hands grabbing onto the sheets. He slowed down, draws out every thrust. Kyung thinks he’s gonna loose it. 'Hurry up, for christ sake.‘ It’s not demanding, it’s whiny.  
'Say please.‘ He lets go of Kyungs dick, moves it up to his neck, slowly brushes his thumb over it. His hips move even slower and everything is spinning.  
'Please, Minhyuk, god, just.-‚  
'Okay.‘ He can hear the wicked smile in his voice. 

He makes Kyung come, makes him say his name twice. Kyung feels the good kind of empty, with no thoughts at all. 

Minhyuk rides out his own orgasm before collapsing on top of Kyung, skin on skin, sweat mixing. Both breath heavy, and Kyung can’t believe he did this. He can’t believe he just got fucked by a stranger, and said his name, and didn’t think of Jiho when he came. He really didn’t. Minhyuk lets himself fall on the bed, arms wide spread. Kyung lays on his tummy, watching Minhyuk wipe his forehead with the back of his hand.  
They lay in silence for a moment, both calming down. Minhyuk gets up first, rearranges pillows and picks up the blanket that got kicked of the bed before laying back down.  
He lifts his arm, eyes going back and forth between Kyung and his own chest. An invitation for intimacy Kyung would love to accept, but declines. It’s too much, reminds him of Jiho, and the thought alone makes his heart sting once again. Cuddling is different from sex.  
'Sorry, I don’t..‘ He doesn’t finish his sentence, but Minhyuk just shrugs, tells him it’s okay. 'Good night then.‘  
He switches the lights off and Kyung lays awake for hours, too many thoughts running through his head. When the first sun rays fill the small bedroom with warm light, Kyung finally falls asleep, and for the first time in forever he dreams of thousands of things, stars and galaxies and white T-Shirts, but not of Jiho. 

Kyung wakes up and feels rested. Minhyuks bed is soft, comfortable, and Jiho has never been here before.  
He is still sleeping, chest raising and falling in steady rhythm. He shifts, now laying on his side. The blanket only covers the bottom half of Minhyuk and Kyung can see the red, slightly raised streaks on his back, from his shoulders down to his waist, from the shoulder blades to his rip cage.  
Kyung tries to get out of bed as quiet as possible. It’s what people do, right. Leave the next morning without a word. He collects his clothes, scattered all over the floor, skips washing his face or brushing his teeth. It’s not like he has a toothbrush here anyways.

As Kyung walks past the mirror, he sees the violet, pink, red, yellow spots all over his neck.  
'Maybe you’ll see your asshole Ex the next couple days. He’ll see you had a good time without him.‘ Minhyuk is leaning in the doorframe, just in boxers and a tank top too loose, grinning once again, chin slightly tilted up. He has marks as well, and some of the red streaks go over his shoulders and chest. Kyung didn’t know he could make someone look like that.  
'I, I don’t know.‘ He’s stumbling over his words, thrown off by Minhyuk standing there, the hickeys on his own skin, the marks on Minhyuks. Maybe he’s still dreaming.  
'Don’t feel comfortable walking around like that, huh?‘ Kyung shakes his head and feels the blood rushing to his cheeks. He wishes Minhyuk would’ve stayed asleep. This is awkward, not what he wanted. How does he act around him? Like a friend, a lover? Techincally, they’re still strangers. Minhyuk opens one of the drawers of the dresser.  
'I got you, Kyung.‘ He wraps a scarf around him, soft, dark grey. It looks nice and covers his neck and half of his upper body.  
'Thank you, but-'  
'Don’t worry, just come to the bar again and give it back when you have time.‘ Minhyuk smiles, tightens the scarf. ‚It’s cold outside anyways.‘  
'Also, you forgot your phone.‘ Minhyuk holds it up between two fingers, mockingly shaking his head, and, again, the dimple shows.    
Kyung mumbles a thanks as he takes it. Minhyuk asks if he wants some breakfast or spend the day, but Kyung feels gross, awkward, no matter how beautiful and warming Minhyuks smile is and how cozy his bed felt. So they say goodbye, no hugs or kisses, and Minhyuk waits in the door frame until he hears Kyung leaving the apartment complex through the front door.  

As soon as he’s outside, Kyung checks his phone. It’s for the first time in hours, since the bathroom visit at the bar. Still no reply from Jiho.  
He checks Jihos instagram, the pictures he got tagged in. A night out, many people, men and women. Kyung wonders if Jiho also went home with someone. His phone buzzes.  
'btw, I don’t work the next couple nights, so if you wanna give the scarf back, you gotta come to my place again. See you around, Kyung~‘  
Minhyuk saved himself as 'distraction‘ and Kyung chuckles. In another universe, he’d delete the number.

**Author's Note:**

> forever weak for Ziykunghyuk by e  
> (if u write anything with these 3 I will love u forever and always just saying)  
> (spread the love for Zikyunghyuk)
> 
> this is me practicing smut for all my other fics btw let me know if it worked out!!  
> might write a sequel to this one day ? idk? 
> 
> (can u believe this is the longest thing ive ever published wow good job jana)  
> (yell @me on [ my tumblr](http://pinkhyo.tumblr.com/) if u want)


End file.
